Summertime
by Haaaayyles
Summary: Gabriella had the perfect summer planned out, but then her boyfriend had to go screw that all up by cheating on her with her best friend! Now she has to make all new plans for the summer, and they just might involve a certain blue-eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN// Heeyoo, sorry I know I'm pretty erratic with my updating and stories but I have to be in the mood or everything completely sucks. Hope you like this one.**

**Summary// This is the story of Troy and Gabriella, how they met and everything that makes and breaks them during their last year at university. THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE HSM PLOT LINE, IT ONLY USES THE SAME CHARACTERS.**

**DISCLAIMER// I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

The Big Goodbye

Gabriella Montez was top in her class at UCLA, she had the best boyfriend ever, three amazing friends and she considered to her life to be basically the best ever. Sure she had her hardships but she had lots of people who loved her to turn too and she had a very positive outlook. She was stunning, with gorgeous mocha eyes and luscious brown hair. She had an athletic body that anyone would die for and she was probably one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

Her boyfriend, Kieran Smith was everything she could've wished for in a guy, he kept her grounded and he treated her like a princess. They had grown up together in L.A and had started going out at the beginning of high school. Sure he got a little possessive and wouldn't let her go out a lot, but that was good for her she thought. All her friends loved him and he was as charming as could be. He was quite attractive himself, 6feet tall and had brown eyes as well. He was very strong and played basketball almost all the time.

Her three friends were Rachel Gladwin, Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. Rachel was her girl for advice and they loved watching thrillers together and just talking. They had been friends all through middle school and high school and were still great friends. Sharpay was a whole different type of friend; she was the girl you went to when you wanted to have a good time. We were such good friends, no one understood us we were so crazy and just bizarre when we were together but I wouldn't have it any other way. She was stunning, tall and blonde with a killer body from all her dancing. We had been friends for fifteen years and she was definitely my best friend. Troy now he was different, they had only met when he moved to California for university, he came from somewhere in New Mexico and went back every summer to see his friends and family. They had connected instantly when he had started up a conversation about sports, she adored sports and could talk about them forever if she had too. Later she discovered she could talk to Troy about anything and he was always a fun guy to be around, he had been trying to convince me to come back to New Mexico with him for the summer, but I had plans to stay with Kieran in L.A. and she relax. He was a little down but he understood and told me that the offer would always be open. So that sums up basically everything that matters most to me at the moment so now we can get on with it.

Troy and Kieran were playing basketball in the park and Rachel, Sharpay and I were sitting in the grass talking about everything we were going to do this summer. We had planned a road trip to Disneyland and lots of shopping. We still had to do some shopping for the big end of the year party that was going on tomorrow night. The next morning Troy would leave for N.M. and our summer would officially begin. We all got up to tell the boys we were heading off and Kieran blew me a kiss, and we were off to find something cute. It was at Club Sevilla in Riverside, L.A. so it was semi formal. They went and looked around in lots of little boutiques and stores and finally decided on a perfect three dresses, Sharpay was in a yellow strapless dress by Atria, Gabriella in a belted multi-coloured dress and Rachel in a navy and gold sequined dress by Jovani. They all went back to Sharpay's house to get ready since she had the biggest bathroom. They were going to meet the boys at the club at around 8 and it was 7 now. They had a car service coming but right now they were just sitting on Sharpay's bed talking and having a little pre-party drink.

"I'm gonna miss Troy this summer, it sucks he goes home every year!" said Gabriella out of the blue.

"Yeah but sweetie he always comes back, and were gonna have a kick ass time with or without him bitches!" replied Sharpay.

"We always do." Added Rachel.

After a little more talking the car had arrived for them and so off they went to the party just a little bit drunk. Once they got to Club Sevilla they stepped out of the car and went to find Troy and Kieran. They spotted them immediately and both looked very good. Kieran came up and gave her a kiss and they walked into the club and straight towards the bar. The guys got beers and the girls got cosmo's, and they went and mingled. Kieran and Gabriella stayed together after they had lost everyone else and then Kieran announced he was going to the bathroom, Gabriella let him go and soon enough his spot was filled by Troy.

"I think I'm gonna get out of here Brie, my flight is pretty early tomorrow." Said Troy sadly, he didn't want to leave her.

"Oh…okay well I guess this is bye then. I'll miss you and we better talk everyday mister!" she replied trying to keep her tears at bay, she would really miss him.

After a long hug he got up and left the building and Gabriella ordered herself another cosmo and turned around to see if she could find one of her friends and she spotted Rachel in a heavy make-out session with some guy who looked a hell of a lot like Kieran. She grabbed her drink and made her way over and tapped Rachel on the back. Rachel pulled away from basically eating Kieran's face to see a very angry supposed best friend staring at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with MY BOYFRIEND?!!" Gabriella screamed, the music had stopped and everyone was staring at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"Oh my god Gabi, I'm so sorry I thought it was another guy!" Rachel tried o work her way out of it.

"My ass. You bitch, how could you!? We're supposed to be best friends remember?" Gabriella was losing it now.

"Oh calm down, I know you don't see me as a best friend so you have no right to use that as an excuse. Sharpay and you are so exclusive and never invite me to anything, I get back from my holiday last summer and poof our friendship is over? Is that how you treat a best friend Gabriella? And I don't see you getting all pissy with Kieran, he initiated this entire thing." Retorted Rachel

"Oh Sharpay and I are exclusive are we? Its not my fault you ran away to laguna for the entire summer to be with your crack head boyfriend who dumped your ass, she was the only one to hang out with and so you know what you can't come running back as if everything is going to be the same. We try to include you in everything, you just act like you're so high and mighty and ditch us the majority of the time. And oh don't worry Kieran and I are more than over and I'll talk to him when I'm done with my dearest best friend in front of me." Gabriella all but screamed, like I said earlier she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet but you definitely did not want to mess with her.

"Oh like you don't think you're high ad mighty Gabriella. You have the world wrapped around your perfect little finger and you adore it. You love how much everyone loves you and now the one time someone doesn't you freak out. Its not my fault Kieran likes me better, probably cause im not a stuck up bitch." Replied Rachel

*SLAP* "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE WITH YOU AND OUR FRIENDSHIP AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE SO HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE TOGETHER." Screamed Gabriella as she stormed out of the club with Kieran following.

"Baby, come back please. I'm sorry!" yelled Kieran as he caught up to her.

"Don't you dare call me baby, I will never be your baby again. I loved you and you betrayed me beyond belief. Rachel yeah I understand we haven't been the best of buds lately but you…has everything you ever told me been a lie? Was our entire relationship a lie..?" cried Gabriella.

"No, Gabi Baby I love you and always will. This was just a mistake, come on forgive me." He pleaded

*SLAP* "Stop lying to me Kieran! If this was a mistake, which I doubt it was, then it was one mistake too many because it's over now and that is never going to change. So goodbye Kieran its been a good six years, too bad you fucked everything up." She said and she jumped into the cab she'd hailed and drove away. Drove away from him, from everything, she needed to find something else to do this summer.

**So that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the swearing but Gabriella was angry! I'll probably update like tomorrow or maybe even tonight, I'm kind of on a writing kick :p so please review! And it'll make me wanna write even faster, oh and I'll add all the outfits they wore on my profile if you guys wanna see :)**

**Have a good one, **

**Hayley xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next one :)**

**DISCLAIMER// I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE.**

Decisions, Decisions

As the cab pulled up to her house, she quickly paid and thanked the driver and ran inside. She locked the door, checked her messages, there were about 23 from Kieran and Rachel put together, then she went straight to her room and stripped down to take a very long shower. She let the water take her over and she scrubbed herself clean trying to ignore the tears cascading down her face. She stayed in the shower for a little over an hour; she had collapsed to the floor about forty minutes ago. She wished things had turned out differently, she wished she hadn't fallen in love with Kieran and she wished she hadn't given him her heart. She wished that Troy was here, so badly. She wasn't going to tell him though, not the night before he left then he'd just worry and not want to leave. She'd cry it out and just lie around her house for about a week and then she'd have everything worked out. She figured she should probably get out of the shower, so she stopped the water and clambered out and put one of Troy's hoodie's and her basketball shorts and just left her hair to dry naturally. She walked downstairs to find 50 new messages so she just unplugged her phone all together. She went to get the ice cream and her favorite feel good movies; Hairspray, A Walk to Remember, Bend it like Beckham and Talledega Nights. All made her happy for different reasons but she loved them all.

After falling asleep to the antics of Ricky Bobby, (Talledega Nights) she slept somewhat soundly and in the morning she slept till around 1 the next day. She got up, showered then broke down again because she realized Troy was probably in New Mexico or almost there. She stayed this way for a few days, in which nothing exciting happened. Rachel and Kieran had both come around but Gabriella had ignored them and they'd left eventually.

It had been about three days since the fateful night and Gabriella hadn't really changed but she'd talked to Troy and had pretended everything was perfect and the minute he'd hung up she'd broke down again. At around midnight an idea came to her as she was thinking about what the hell she was supposed to do all summer long. Without thinking of the time difference or even the time really she ran to turn on her cellphone (she'd turned it off after talking to Troy) and dialed the number she already knew by heart and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"….Gabriella…What's wrong…It's like four in morning…." Answered the person groggily

"Oh my God Troy I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking. I haven't really been paying attention to the time lately…go back to bed and I'll call you tomorrow! I'm so sorry." She replied quickly, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

"No, no I'm awake now…what's up?" he said

"Well…is the offer still open to come up to New Mexico this summer…?" she replied hesitantly

"Of course it is…what happened to wanting to hang out with Kieran and the girls?" he questioned

"We…we broke up…" and she broke down in sobs.

"Oh Brie, I'm so sorry! Of course you can come to Albuquerque, are you gonna catch the next flight out?" he asked, feeling bad for bringing Kieran up.

"Yeah, I'm looking at flights now and there's one at 12:30am I'll catch, I have to do something in the morning. Do you think you could pick me up…I'll like find a hotel and everything but I miss you…. I need to see you.." she said as a whole other set of tears rolled down her face

"Of Course Gabs, I'll be there. And you can stay with me, my parents are out of town and there's plenty of room. You will not stay at a hotel." He said firmly

"Okay…thanks Troy. I'm gonna let you sleep now though, I'm so sorry for waking you up. Can't wait to see you!" she replied and hung up before he could object.

After her conversation with Troy she went around collecting things that were all around the apartment and putting them in a box. By the next morning she was almost 100% certain she had everything so she put it by the door and went to pack for New Mexico. She basically just threw everything she owned into three big suitcases and she was done. She called a car service then she went and smashed her cell-phone, she was gonna buy a new one when she arrived at the airport anyways and just sat on the couch waiting for the car. As soon as she heard it she jumped up and lugged all her bags down the car with the help or the driver and she sat with her box of things she'd collected last night on her lap and told the driver she needed to make a short stop on the way to the airport and gave him the address. When they arrived she knocked on the door and took out her lighter, Kieran opened the door and had a look of pure shock on his face when he saw who was there and that she had a lighter in her hand.

"Gabriella…what are you doing..?" he asked hesitantly

"I'm giving you all your stuff back Kieran and I'm starting fresh somewhere far from here. So here you go Kieran, this is what I think of our relationship." And she lit the box on fire and dropped it on his doorstep. She then turned on heel and walked back to the car hoping to never see that man's face again.

The driver gave her a weird look as she got in the car but she didn't care, she felt empowered. So the drive was completely silent and Gabriella paid him when they arrived. She grabbed a luggage cart and got all her stuff and walked into the airport, it was 1030 so she had to get through check in quick so she could get a cell-phone and call Troy. After going through security she set off to find a cell phone and she found a nice looking pink Samsung and bought it with a simple plan and unlimited text. She then called Troy and explained everything and he said he'd be at the airport waiting. So she boarded the plane when the time came and fell asleep for most of the flight but when the food people came around she decided to buy something and opened her wallet to find a picture of her and Kieran on their third anniversary kissing. She could feel the tears coming so she paid quickly and waited until the woman had left and she then broke down. Thank god no one was beside her, so she sobbed quietly for the rest of the flight replaying all of her and Kieran's memories in her head and before she knew it they'd landed. She picked herself up and walked off the plane only smiling when she saw Troy standing there waiting for her. She ran up and hugged him with all her might and a whole new wave of tears rolled down her face and soaked his shirt, it felt so good to be in his arms again.

**Troy's POV**

I had been waiting at the airport for about half hour and finally her plane had arrived, when she got off you could tell she'd been crying. She looked happy when she saw him though and ran up and gave him a huge hug, which he gladly returned. He felt more tears seeping through his shirt and comforted her as much as he could. They stayed like that for about two minutes and then went and got her bags. The car ride home was just meaningless small talk, he was going to ask her what happened when they got home and she'd settled in a bit. Tomorrow he'd introduce her to Taylor, Chad, Erin and Zeke, they had been his best friends his entire life basically.

"Troy…can I talk to you…about what happened? I need to get everything off my chest.." she said out nowhere.

"Of course, but were almost home so why don't we talk then?" he asked, he was glad she had suggested talking about it.

"Okay…thanks so much again Troy." She replied with a smile.

So they sat in silence again waiting to get home, and when they did she explained everything. She told him everything Rachel had called her and how hurt she'd been. She told him how she'd lit all of Kieran's stuff in her apartment on fire and she told him how seeing that picture had made her cry the rest of the plane ride. Hearing how upset she was broke his heart and made him want to kill Kieran and Rachel, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. So he was her rock, she cried and cried and he comforted her and held her tightly. She soon started to drift off, so Troy carried her to the sofa. It was probably the most comfortable place to sleep, in the basement so there was some level of privacy and his room was right beside it. If she needed anything he'd be easy to find, he laid her down and found some blankets to put over her petite frame. He kissed her forehead and slowly went to his room. Hopefully she'd be in a little bit of a better place tomorrow, but he'd stay by her side no matter what.

**So** **another chapter and i** **know its a little shorter than the last one. I'll try make the next one a lot longer to make up for it but I hope you liked it :) Please read and review!**

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Hayley xx **_


	3. Important Stuff

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**So guys I'm very very sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have a good reason though! The wireless internet connection in my house had broken so I can only access fan fiction on my desktop, all of the story and chapters are stuck on my laptop and I won't be able to put up the chapters until my wifi is back. You never know, maybe once its fixed I'll upload like five chapters :p So I'm very sorry, but that's why I haven't uploaded anything. Hope you're all okay with that and I'll work my hardest to get it fixed asap. Also, I'll talk more about this once I upload the chapter but I'll just mention it her. So I'm gonna need a few more characters and I thought who better to use than you guys. So I'm going to need a psycho ex of Troy's or a girl who threw herself all over him in high school and just never got him, then I'm gonna need a girlfriend for Ryan and then someone to be Troy's little sister. I'll probably think of some more but for now that's it, so yeah I'll talk to you more when I upload the next chapter : ) Which will hopefully be very soon, until then.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hayley xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Internet was down as I explained in the author note so here's the chapter, sorry about the wait!!**

**So I got some more reviews for the last chapter and everyone seemed to like it so I'm happy =) Also if you'd like to be in the story I'm looking for a few more people to be from Troy's past. I'm looking for someone to be a jealous ex (or girl who always liked Troy and could never get him) of Troy's, another friend from high school and a girlfriend for Ryan. So I'll need a few physical characteristics and some of your interests. But if any of those interests you please get back to me asap, either review or email me at h****ayley..com**** Anywhooo, hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER// I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Facebook and Surprises

Gabriella woke up the next morning very disoriented. The minute she realized she wasn't in her room at home she shot up so quickly she fell off the couch and smashed onto the coffee table with a resounding crash. Troy came running out of his room with a manic look on his face, she then remembered she was in Albuquerque and instantly felt guilty for waking Troy.

"What the hell was that Gabriella? And why are you on the floor..?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't know where I was and I shot up and fell off the couch and hit the table. I didn't mean to wake you." She replied guiltily.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?! And don't worry about it, I was half awake anyways." He said trying to stop her from feeling guilty.

"I'm fine, thanks. So what are you doing today? I can just hang out here or wander around town by myself since you probably have something planned." She replied, thinking of what she could do today.

"What? No way are you hanging out by yourself Brie. My friends want to meet you! We're meeting up with them for lunch, so like in an hour." He replied smiling.

After Gabriella agreed to that, she declared she would have to rush to be ready in time. So she rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and then did her hair and makeup and such. After she got out of the shower, Troy jumped in and did all his stuff and they had a quick breakfast before jumping into Troy's pick up truck and made their way to his favorite restaurant, Baylors. It just happened to be owned by the parents of Zeke, one of his best friends. She was beginning to get nervous as Troy led her to a group of kids her age. They all leapt up and hugged Troy and he turned around and beckoned me forward.

"Guys, this is my best friend from California, Gabriella." He introduced me politely

"Hey Gabs, can I call you that? I'm Chad." This boy with a nice afro introduced himself.

"Of course you can call me that! Nice to meet you Chad" she replied with a nice smile, she'd heard of him lots seeing as he was basically Troy's brother.

After that I was introduced to everyone, there was Taylor who seemed super nice and was such a cutie pie. She also happened to be dating Chad so I expected to see her a lot. Then there was Erin, Ryan and Zeke. All six of them had been friends since the first grade and seemed like a really nice group of people. Erin and I really hit it off when we started talking about sports, we both played and loved soccer and basketball and we both loved watching hockey. We were both Colorado Avalanche fans, which helped as well. She was on a summer soccer team, which she said I should definitely join and according to her the boys played basketball basically everyday together and we were welcome to join. All in all it was a great group of people, I was starting to think that this summer would be even better than the one I had planned. We ate our lunch and then went back to Erin's place to hang out in her pool. I had to stop back at Troy's to grab a bikini and Troy had to grab his suit as well so we got there a little late. But we still had fun having chicken fights, which might I add that me and Troy won all of, and just laying in the sun while the boys played water basketball. After we had dried off more, the girls and I went inside to grab a drink. There was a computer in the kitchen so I asked Erin if I could check something quickly. I really wanted to see if Shar was online so I could tell where I'd gone. As I logged onto facebook something caught my eye that I really had no desire to see, soon the tears started welling up in my eyes and I got up abruptly and ran to the bathroom.

I'd been in there about 15 minutes when someone came and knocked on the bathroom door, I quickly wiped my tears to see Troy standing there with a very worried look on his face. He pulled me into a hug and I started crying again, he asked what had happened and I tried to explain through my tears but it wasn't working so stood up and cleaned my face up the best I could before grabbing his hand and bringing him to where the computer was still opened to my facebook and I pointed to what had set me off. He slammed his hand down on the desk the computer was on very hard as he read that Kieran Smith was now In a Relationship with Rachel Gladwin. Just reading it destroyed whatever I had left of my heart and Troy could see that. He explained to his friends that I wasn't feeling my greatest and that he'd call them later tonight. After that he drove me home and the first thing I did was walk to my suitcase and change into my basketball shorts and my favorite of troy's hoodies. I then curled up on my couch and stared at the blank tv screen. I stayed like that for a while, I turned the tv on at some point after I'd forced Troy to go hang out with his friends, just because my ex boyfriend was dick who had cheated on me with my best friend and broken my heart didn't mean he had to suffer too. So there I was watching some episode of gossip girl wishing Kieran had loved me enough to stay faithful and that I hadn't fallen so hard for him, but you really cannot help who you fall in love with.

With Troy

Gabriella had forced me out of the house so I was at an East High reunion bonfire at the beach. I was having lots of fun. Every now and again though I'd start thinking about Brie and anything I could do to help her, something that would make her happy again. Then it came to me, the thing that made her happy no matter what, the thing that could always brighten her day no matter what, the thing that would make her forget Kieran and Rachel and just enjoy life. He jumped up and went to his car to make a call, it had been too loud down at the bonfire so he dialed the number and talked and talked and talked and finally worked everything out. Hopefully this would make Gabriella forget about all the crap that had been happening to her lately. He was even excited for tomorrow night, just to see the look on Gabriella's face. She would most definitely mot be expecting this.

After about another hour at the bonfire Troy decided it was time to leave and get back to check on Gabi. He drove home to find her still up and watching an episode of Friends. She didn't look like she'd been crying which was good, but she still didn't look very happy. Hopefully tomorrow night would change that, he walked up and sat on the couch and put her feet in his lap.

"How was the bonfire?" she asked him tiredly.

"It was good, someone sounds tired. Why don't you get some sleep Brie?" he asked soothingly

"Well I wanted to talk to you. And thank you, it was pretty selfish of me to dump myself on you in the first place and then to take you away from your friends because I can't control my hormones. So I'm sorry if I ruined your day in any way, I'd understand if you were a little peeved." She got all of that out in a breath, Troy had trouble understanding her.

"Hey, hey you are not selfish. I wanted you to be here and I was excited you were coming albeit the situation. And you did not ruin my day, I had fun and my friends love you! Tomorrow's a new day, and we'll have fun someway I promise. Now get to sleep! You look completely exhausted, so goodnight!" he basically ordered, but jokingly of course.

"Okay okay, thanks for being an amazing best friend Troy. I don't know what I'd do without ya!" she replied with a smile as she turned off the tv and settled in to have a good sleep. Troy always knew how to make her feel better, no matter what the situation. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Soon after Gabriella had gone to bed, Troy lay awake hoping that by the end of the summer Gabriella would be in a better place than now. He was hoping that his little surprise tomorrow would definitely push her in that direction.

**With Gabriella**

Surprisingly I had a really good sleep last night but I woke up and everything came rushing back to me and I wanted nothing more than too just curl up in a ball and stay here till night time but I knew I couldn't so forced myself out of bed and into my running clothes and ran up the stairs to leave a note for Troy. Then I went outside for a run, it was only 830 so Troy shouldn't be up for about a half hour to an hour anyways. Plus nothing cleared my mind better than a run. So I ran and I ran, just letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted and tried to clear my mind. It started to work but I kept going, running always gave me a good feeling. It made me feel free, like nothing could stop me.

**With Troy**

I woke up after having a good sleep, I'd had a weird dream though. It had involved Gabriella and I getting married under water. And my little brother Matt had been the priest. It was ridiculous, not only my brother being a priest but Brie and I getting married! Like that'd ever happen, it was then I'd realized she was on the other side of the wall. So I got up to check if she was awake and saw she wasn't even there. _She must be up already_ I thought as I went upstairs to see if she was in the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:15. I also noticed a note on the table, it read…

_Troy,_

_I've gone for a run to clear my head._

_You can do whatever you want today,_

_But I'm just gonna stay home I think._

_Hope you have a nice day_

_Gabs :) xx_

As much as Troy hated leaving Gabriella all alone for the day he knew that was what she wanted. She would start an argument if she knew he'd even thought about staying at home. So he went to take a shower and called Chad to see if he wanted to play some basketball, Chad of course agreed and said he'd call the rest of the guys. He put on his basketball stuff and left his room, walking straight into Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh Gabs I'm sorry." He said

"It's fine Troy, so what are you gonna do today?" she giggled and then asked.

"I'm going to play basketball with the boys and then I have to go pick up something I left in California from the post office." He answered, only lying a little bit.

"Oh okay, well have fun and I'll see you later." She replied and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

So Troy grabbed a bottle of water and ran out the door, hopping in his car to drive to the park they usually played at. After about 10 minutes he was there and only Zeke was there. We were meeting up with the old wildcat team, well whomever Chad had managed to round up. After about five minutes of people arriving everyone was here, they had 8 people, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Matt, Parker, Seth and Liam, it was perfect for a game. Teams were Troy, Jason, Matt and Seth vs. Chad, Zeke, Parker and Liam. The game started and went on for an hour or so, Troy's team winning by two points. Once the game ended Troy said goodbye to his friends and raced home to change for Brie's surprise. Gabriella was asleep on the couch with an episode of friends playing on the TV when I ran downstairs. I quietly walked into the bathroom to take a shower, I was just shampooing my hair when I thought I heard the bathroom door open but I blew that thought off as me being paranoid. As I was washing myself though Gabriella leapt out from behind the wall with a baseball bat in her arms scaring me so that I jumped and slipped and fell the floor.

" Oh my god Troy! I'm sorry, oh I didn't know you were home and I thought you were someone else and oh my gosh you're naked and I should leave and I'm sorry and uhm yeah so sorry. I'll be leaving now. OH and are you okay?" she rambled on and on as a flush crept to her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just you scared me pretty bad. So yeah I'll uhm see you in a second.." he replied awkwardly.

She just sort of squeaked and ran out of the room, I saw no point in continuing my shower so I just washed off the body wash quickly and stepped out to find a towel. After I had it wrapped securely around my waist I walked out of the bathroom to find Gabriella watching tv.

**With Gabriella**

_Oh my gosh, I just walked in on Troy. NAKED. Not that he didn't look good, oh shut up Gabriella. It's Troy, your friend. Your ridiculously attractive friend, no Gabriella stop thinking that! Imagine if Troy had walked in on you, how would you feel! I wonder if he'd think I looked good naked…No Gabriella why would that matter, he's your friend and only your friend. _During her little inner battle she didn't realize Troy standing in the doorway of the bathroom, she only noticed when he cleared his throat. She turned and still caught up in all her thoughts swallowed hard when she saw Troy standing there shirtless. She didn't even realize herself staring until she caught the little smirk on Troy's face as she finally made her way up his body and to his face.

"What ya lookin' at Gabs..?" he asked with that same smirk.

"Nothing!" she replied quickly and then hid her face in the pillows giggling.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed, I know I have a stellar body! You can check me out all you'd like now" he said with a wink.

"Conceited much!" I giggled and threw a pillow at him, "We all know I'm the one with the stellar body here!" she replied.

"Oh really! Well then I guess I'll just go cover mine up then." And he went into his room to change, she couldn't help feel a little upset that when he came out he'd most definitely have a shirt on.

Troy came out a few minutes later and winked at me as he passed to go pick up whatever it was he'd forgotten in California. I heard the door shut and I decided I was going to do something nice for Troy and make him dinner. So I went and got into my sweats and grabbed the keys Troy had said were his mom's and that I was free to use her car. I wasn't going to make anything big, just his favorite lasagna. I had to buy a few things so I made a list and headed out the door. As I was shopping I ran into Taylor, she was just picking up a few things for her mom.

"Hey Taylor, how's it going?" I asked nicely, trying to make up for running out on them the other day.

"It's good, are you feeling better? Wait, where's Troy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I am feeling better, thanks. And he said he forgot something in Cali and was getting it sent to him so he's at the post office. I'm making him dinner to make up for being such a downer lately." She replied.

"Well then I'll let you get to it, my mom's waiting for me. So I'll see you soon eh?" she asked sincerely

"Yeah for sure, I'll talk to Troy and we'll figure something out!" she replied happily, giving Taylor a hug goodbye and continuing her shopping.

She made it home pretty quick and put all the ingredients out on the table before running down to change into her comfy sweat shorts and one of her tanks. Once she was done she came back upstairs and began to prepare the food. Once it was in the oven she went back downstairs to watch TV, she'd been watching for about 15 minutes when she heard the door open and close.

"Troy? I'm down here, did you get your stuff?" I asked up the stairs.

"He sure did, now get your ass upstairs missy!" someone yelled back, it was a voice I knew anywhere.

**Who's the mystery guest? You'll have to wait and find out, next time on Summertime! Hope you liked the chapter and I'll upload the next one soon! Sorry again about the wait :) By the way, if I haven't mentioned it, all the outfits should be on my profile. The ones for Troy and Gabriella for sure though, maybe others if needed, so yeah remember to check that out :)**

_**Love,**_

_**xx Hayley ;)**_


End file.
